1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an isolator circuit and, more particularly, to an isolator circuit capable of providing conductive isolation for a direct current input signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Isolation circuits have heretofore been provided which have been relatively complex in nature, involving various signal choppers, modulators and transformers. Such circuits are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,848--Neff; 3,101,451--Burgarella et al; 3,581,184--Hurd; and 3,757,195--Sklaroff. Similarly, there have been provided isolating schemes using so-called optical isolators as represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,488,586--Watrous et al and 3,794,841--Cosentino et al. As noted, these all involve relatively complex circuitry and components which render those techniques relatively expensive to make.